Expiación
by Anastasia XII
Summary: Post - Crimson Peak. Después de los eventos acaecidos en la infame Cumbre Escarlata, Thomas Sharpe dedica unas breves pero significativas palabras a quien se erigiera como su nuevo amor, Edith Cushing, expiando su culpa y sus acciones que le costaron la vida a tantas otras... y a sí mismo.


Qué difícil es dar voz a estos sentimientos sepultados en la gélida y forzosa supresión de emociones a cuya receptora tu mano silenció para siempre en las montañas arropadas de níveas sábanas a la que pronto la primavera hará surgir flores nuevas.

Aun cuando el aliento de la vida haya desertado mi pecho a causa de aquel puñal frío y despiadado, ten siquiera una pequeña consideración para dirigirte algunas palabras sin que tu mano o tu mirada vuelvan a herirme como aquel día fatal en que nuestro vínculo halló un final cruel y abrupto.

Te pido – o más bien, _te suplico –_ que no concedas a tu corazón ser la simiente a sentimientos con sabor a encono hacia mí y que tus recuerdos no sean las efigies del engaño que intenté callar.

Dime, dulce Edith… ¿Qué más era si no amor lo que mi alma hasta lo más profundo profesaba hacia tu ser, inmaculado, cargado de pureza y amenidad? ¿Qué más era sino fascinación por ese nuevo sentir que tus ojos generosos me entregaban?

Yacía perdido en las sombras de un amor corrompido, pintado a golpe de flagelaciones que rasgaron mi niñez y la de ella por quien te erigías rival en silencio por mi afecto, un deseo que brotó de la desesperación y de la carencia de afecto que sólo se vio reemplazada por una vara impía y voces que proferían y herían cual estoque. Desconocía el afecto de otra, desconocía otro cuerpo _que no fuera el de ella._ Permanecí bebiendo de ese veneno que colmaba mi sangre, convencido de que era la única forma de sobrevivir a una existencia saturada de desdichas.

Estás consciente de ello. No pretendía hacer sangrar tu corazón con interés gélido y oscuro como mi interior. Tu amor y sinceridad me habían hecho renacer, recomponiendo cada pieza de mí con cada abrazo, cada caricia y cada mirada, como el agua que calma mi sed.

Sonreías. Y llenabas ese gravoso vacío con la calidez de tu alma.

Sólo tú. Nadie más.

El breve tiempo que pasamos juntos, en que pude entregarme a ti, libre de remordimientos, libre de culpa, preso de la pasión y el deseo que inspirabas en mí, fui capaz de amarte toda una vida. Una vida nueva, una nueva razón para existir, una nueva visión del mundo que tú y la luz que tú emanabas me inspiraban, ansiando purificarme de la culpa a través de la unión que anhelé concretar contigo por todos esos caminos que corté por servir a un propósito cruel y turbio.

¿Qué más castigo puede flagelar mi alma, perdida ya en los horrores inenarrables del averno por el derramamiento de sangre inocente si ser un mero despojo carente de calor que no será más que un espectro arrojado a la desesperación de la imprevisión? ¿Qué más tormento puedes desearme sino es más que haber renacido para poco después perderte?

Ten piedad de mí, sol mío, distante y anhelado; porque has de saber que no deseo vagar en esta mísera y sempiterna lobreguez sin haber sido acariciado por tus manos por una última vez, que tus labios expíen aquellas mentiras que me permitieron entrar en tu vida y coronarme como el dueño de tu amor.

Mil torturas haré frente si eso significara volver a sentir tu aire y ser quien trace una sonrisa en tus labios.

Sólo ruego, como un mendigo que suplica refugio ante el crudo invierno, que puedas perdonar el fruto de tan ominosa procedencia entre aquella con la que comparto mi sangre y mi origen, el mismo al que la muerte reclamó tan tempranamente como una desdichada retribución.

Sea tu amor la luz redentora de la oscuridad en la que pretendí sumergirte.

Sea mi sufrimiento eterno el precio de tu felicidad, aquella de la que yo sin desearlo, te despojé.

Y que sea mi propio dolor el que cure las heridas que yo infligí en ti.

 _Tuyo hasta la eternidad,_

 _Thomas Sharpe._

* * *

 **Hola! Hacía tiempo no hacía una actualización y qué mejor que volver (aunque sea por un breve momento) con una pequeña dedicatoria. Han sucedido muchas cosas en estos casi 8 meses que no he aparecido y poco a poco he labrando palabra por palabra a fin de terminar el fic "Solsticio".**

 **Ha sido difícil pero no imposible de superar.**

 **Yendo al tema en cuestión, esta vez he tomado como inspiración a la película de Crimson Peak para escribir algo pequeño desde el punto de vista de Thomas Sharpe. La película, en lo personal, me ha parecido fantástica pese a la melancolía de su trama, su ambientación y las historias que marcan a los personajes. No pude resistirme ante el personaje de Thomas Sharpe y decidí, como pueden notar, escribir algo desde su punto de vista ante ese amor tan corta y trágicamente concretado. Es algo que me resulta cautivador :) y espero desde luego que les haya gustado.**

 **Sólo espero que quienes no han visto la película no pierdan la oportunidad de verla, ¡es maravillosa! ;)**

 **Mil gracias, sinceramente, a quienes han estado ahí a pese a las adversidades que me han rodeado.**

 **Con todo el amor del mundo,** **Ana.**


End file.
